Wolf in sheep's clothing
by Barisback
Summary: Il a l'air sympa comme ça, mais creusez un peu plus en profondeur, et vous vous apercevrez qu'il est loin d'être ce qu'il prétend... [ One-Shot - Songfic - violences majoritairement sous-entendues - mention de ships ]


_Hey ! Bienvenue sur une petite songfic des familles afin de renouer tout doucement avec l'écriture (oui psk g t pa bi1 dkou jpova pa ékrir étou olala Tout le monde s'en branle ). J'espère que vous l'apprécirez autant que j'en ai chié à finir cette maudite traduction._

 _Bonne Lecture ~_

 **Prenez garde, prenez garde, soyez septiques**  
 **De leurs sourires, leurs sourire plaqué or**  
 **Tromperie trop naturelle**

Je le hais. Je le déteste du plus profond de mon être. Il paraît sympa comme ça, voir même mignon par instant; toujours à faire des blagues, à rire avec nous, à nous raconter ses exploits de ses nuits passées... Mais il ne faut pas s'y fier. Il est mauvais. Mesquin. Hideux. Il a l'apparence d'un petit chien noir adorable tirant la langue et remuant la queue, mais sa véritable nature est tout autre.

 **Mais un loup travesti en mouton est plus qu'un avertissement**

C'est un prédateur déguisé en sa proie. Le mal facilement perceptible n'a pas grand intérêt, or, le mal caché sous nos yeux, celui qu'on ne voit pas, c'est ce mal là, le plus dangereux. Et cela, je suis le seul à le savoir. Le seul à connaître sa véritable nature.

Bien sûr, Mathieu le reprends quand il va un peu trop loin, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de sevir.

Au contraire.

Cela lui procure d'autant plus de plaisir - la sensation d'être plus fort que les règles établies, sans doute.

 **Mouton noir, As-tu une âme ?**  
 **Non monsieur, et par ailleurs, que diable est la morale ?**

Je ne sais même pas si ce sale type est capable d'humanité. A-t-il seulement une âme ? Un code ? Une morale ? J'en doute. Il est prêt à salir son honneur, à ruiner sa fierté pour arriver à ses fins. Il n'a aucune limite.

 **Donc peux-tu**  
 **Me dire comment tu dors si bien ?**

Je n'arrive toujours pas, depuis presque 5ans, à savoir comment il fait pour si bien dormir. Sérieusement, je l'ai déjà vu roupiller sur le canapé du salon, on dirait un vrai petit ange ! Il serait presque adorable, si ce n'était une horrible petite ordure. En réalité, on pourrait presque bien s'entendre s'il ne prennait pas un malin plaisir à me traîner plus bas que terre devant Mathieu et les autres. Sale enflure...

 **Comment tu peux ne penser qu'à toi-même**

Le pire avec ce mec, c'est qu'en plus d'être un énorme connard, il est égoïste et égocentrique. J'ai dit plus tôt qu'il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins ? Laissez moi vous donner un petit exemple. Un jour, - jour et Mathieu m'avait engueulé par sa faute; il voulait à tout prix sortir. Avec notre créateur - chose que ce dernier a toujours refusé par ailleurs. Et là, à ma grande surprise, il s'est mis à ses genoux, a sortit sa verge et lui a fait une fellation ! Purement et simplement ! Comme ça ! Alors, certes, Mathieu était de bien meilleure humeur après une petite pipe, mais quand ce connard a-t-il un quelconque sens de l'honneur ? Après cela, nous, autres créations de l'esprit dément de Mathieu, avons été privé de lui. Il passait tout son temps avec cet enculé qui ne mérite pas une once de son attention, tandis que nous ne lui demandions qu'un instant, un geste, un regard, du réconfort qu'il n'a su nous accorder. Je te hais. Je te hais si fort. Tu ne mérite qu'une chose : payer.

 **Montre-moi comment tu te justifie**  
 **Mentant comme si c'était une seconde nature**

Un jour, je te mettrai face à tes pêchés. Je te remettrai face à tes responsabilités. Et ce jour là, tu pourras toujours user de tes tours de passe-passe, de ton charme et de toute ton intelligence; jamais tu ne m'auras. Je te connais par coeur. Je sais de quoi tu es fait. Tu me la f'ra pas à moi.

 **Ecoute, Retiens mes mots : un jour (un jour)**  
 **Tu vas payer, tu vas payer**  
 **Le Karma viendra prendre tes dettes**

Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, un jour, oui, un jour, tu payeras. Et ça viendra pas par là où tu t'y attends...

Et comme le disent les _Set It Off_ (un groupe que le Panda m'a fait découvrir récemment); le Karma viendra prendre tes dettes.

Par ailleurs, je les écoute en ce moment même. Depuis que je les ais découverts, j'écoute _Wolf in sheep's clothing_ en boucle. Elle me le rappelle. Elle me fait remonter toute la rage, toute la haine que je ressent pour lui. En même temps, elle lui correspond bien. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Maître Panda pour me l'avoir fait écouter.

 **En en étant conscient, conscient, tu traques ta proie**  
 **Avec une mentalité de criminel**

Tout le monde te croit juste un peu différent. Mais je sais ce que tu es. Tu es un être vil, dénué d'amour et de compassion. Mais tu sais, un jour, la proie deviendra le prédateur, et le prédateur la pauvre petite proie sans défense...

Prends-garde, ce jour pourrait bien arriver plus vite que prévu...

 **Tu plantes tes crocs dans la chair de ceux dont tu dépends**  
 **Infectant tout le monde, Tu enterre le problème**

Tu as corrompu tout le monde ici. Tout le monde te croit quand tu me pointe d'un index accusateur, me relayant toutes tes fautes. Tout le monde pense que je suis fautif dans l'histoire, alors quand réalité je suis la victime. Tout le monde me regarde d'un oeil méprisant. Tout le monde me hais. Mais ce soir, les choses vont changer. Certes, je passerai pour un monstre, mais je serai libre, libéré de ton emprise néfaste. Ce soir, j'érradiquerai le poison qui infecte notre famille. Tiens, quand on parle du _loup_...

" - Tu tombe à pic Geek, je te cherchais.

\- Oh, tu voulais me voir Patron ? "

Putain. Il a dit ça avec son petit air innoncent, comme si il l'était. Ha, laissez-moi rire. Tu me dégoûte. J'ai envie de te cracher au visage. Non, il faut que je me retienne, Mathieu me fixe déjà d'un air strict.

J'approche mon visage de son oreille, suffisamment près pour qu'il m'entende, et soit le seul à m'entendre; et je lui chuchote, doucement, d'un calme olympiens que je ne me connaissait jusqu'à lors pas :

 **" Fee-fi-fo-fum*, Tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir**  
 **Je sens l'odeur du sang d'un sale petit lâche "**

Je sort une lame de sous ma veste, la faisait doucement glisser sur sa joue. Il tressaille. C'est jouissif de le savoir vulnérable et terrorisé. T'y avais pas pensé hein, p'tite merde ? Ca t'étonne que je puisse te menacer ? Tu te sens faible hein. T'as peur hein. C'est bien... J'en tirerait plus de plaisir comme ça.

J'observe aux alentours. Parfait, Mathieu à détourné le regard. Je le saisit par le poignet, l'entraînant au sous-sol. Bien vite, j'ouvre la porte de ma cave, le jettant au fond de la pièce, refermant rapidement la porte derrière moi. Je le saisit par le col, l'asseyant sur une chaise. Je le menotte à cette dernière, puis j'allume la lampe de bureau posée sur la table en face de lui, lui mettant en pleine face.

C'est l'heure du jugement, connard !

Je m'assois en face de lui, et, ricanant presque, je le questionne :

 **" - Donc peux-tu**  
 **Me dire comment tu dors si bien ?"**

\- J-je ne comprends pas ! Enfin, Patron...

\- ARRÊTE DE ME MENER EN BATEAU. je me fis plus calme. Je sais parfaitement que tu joues un rôle. Tu as peur de la caméra posée à mes côtés, je me trompe ?

\- ...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais vas-y, fait toi plaisir, soit toi-même. De toute façon, tu mourras sûrement après ça.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement ? Mathieu va bien vite se rendre compte que nous avons disparus, et viendra me tirer de là. Tu n'as aucune issue. Ha ha, qu'elle bonne blague ! Le pauvre petit Patron, prit à son propre piège...

\- La seule blague ici, c'est que tu puisse penser que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ce qu'il se passera après ça.** "

Je le vois qui blêmit. Oh, c'est pas le pire que tu verras ce soir mon grand...

 **"Comment tu peux ne penser qu'à toi-même**  
 **Montre-moi comment tu te justifie**  
 **Mentant comme si c'était une seconde nature"**

" - Alors ? Vas-y, montre moi. Je suis tout ouïe...

\- Tu n'auras pas Mathieu. Aucun de vous ne l'aura. Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je l'aime, et il m'aime aussi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne s'officialise.

\- Foutaise ! Il ne t'aime pas, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, votre relation est basée sur le mensonge ! Tu n'es qu'une sale petite merde. Tu veux t'approprier notre créateur ? Ha ha, laisse-moi rire. Jamais il ne t'appartiendra.

\- ça c'est ce que tu crois...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- J'ai couché avec lui. "

C'en est trop. Je me lève d'un bond, lui collant mon poing dans la gueule. Tu l'as bien mérité connard...

Il pisse le sang. Cool, je lui ait pété le nez.

Je me rassois lentement, le regardant s'agiter dans tout les sens comme un asticot.

J'adore ça. J'adore le voir sans défense. En réalité, j'adore le voir souffrir. C'est... _Jouissif_...

 **"Ecoute, Retiens mes mots : un jour (un jour)**  
 **Tu vas payer, tu vas payer**  
 **Le Karma viendra prendre tes dettes"**

Il frémit. Il sait à quoi s'en tenir désormais. Il hurle, se débat, mais avant qu'il ne puisse alerter toute la maisonnée, je lui plaque ma main sur la bouche, plaçant ma lame sous sa machoîre.

" Au premier cri j'te plante."

Il hoche la tête. Je retire ma main, l'essuyant sur mon jean. Ce con m'a bavé dessus...

Pour être sûr qu'il ne criera plus, je le baillonne. On n'est jamais trop prudent...

Je me fais un peu plus calme, me replaçant correctement sur ma chaise.

 **"Peut-être vas-tu changer**  
 **Abandonner toutes tes sales combines**  
 **Te racheter et recommencer à zéro**  
 **Peut-être tu verras**  
 **Tout le tord que tu m'as causé**  
 **Et tout recommencer, Tout recommencer à nouveau"**

Il me regarde d'un air approbateur, comme si il voulait me dire que c'était son intention depuis le début. Un sourire narquois se dessine sur mon visage. Je me lève, lui tournant autour :

 **" De qui je me moque ?**  
 **Maintenant, ne soyons pas trop zélés**  
 **Tu as toujours été une sale petite merde**  
 **Si je pouvais te tuer je le ferais**  
 **Maic c'est désapprouvé dans tout le pays**  
 **Ayant dit ça, brûle en enfer "**

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, j'écarte la table et ma chaise, allumant une petite lampe de poche accrochée au plafond, éteignant du coup l'autre lumière.

Je le ramène au centre de la pièce, sous le flot lumineux. Il panique. Il sait ce que je vais faire. Il le sait, il me la fait subir tant de fois... Tant de fois il m'a meurtrit... Mais il va payer, il va payer...

J'éteins soudainement la lumière. Il ne sait pas où je suis, et il est dur de me localiser : la pièce résonne intensement.

Je lui tourne autour, m'en approchant de temps en temps, m'en éloignant pour mieux le suprendre. Puis, au moment où il s'y attends le moins, je fond sur lui, rallumant la lumière, avant de le planter violemment. Je joue de ma lame sur son torse blanc, lorsque j'entends des cris derrière la porte, suivit d'une lumière aveuglante. La porte s'ouvre sur le Prof et Mathieu, l'un ayant crocheté la serrure à la demande de l'autre, l'autre s'étant inquieté.

" Patron, tu-... "

Il me regarde, horrifié, les yeux ronds. Je m'écarte du corps de ma victime, laissant appercevoir mon oeuvre d'art sanguinolente.

Sur le torse frêle du gamin se trouvent gravés, directement dans sa chair, quatres lettres, quatres lettres bien tracées :

 **W O L F**

Mathieu ne comprends pas. Il porte sa main à sa bouche, tétanisé. Le Prof s'approche de moi, furieux. Il m'en décoche une, et me hurle dessus pendant de longue minutes, pendant que le Hippie était venu s'occuper de Mathieu et la Fille de la plaie du Geek.

/

Un peu plus tard, je me retrouve dans le salon, seul, fixant l'horloge. Seul ? Non. Mathieu aussi est avec moi. Il est assis en face de moi. Comme si le Prof ne m'avait pas suffisamment démonté, il faut qu'il en rajoute une couche...

 **" ...Donc peux-tu**  
 **Me dire comment tu dors si bien ?**  
 **Comment tu peux ne penser qu'à toi-même**  
 **Montre-moi comment tu te justifie**  
 **Mentant comme si c'était une seconde nature**  
 **Ecoute, Retiens mes mots : un jour (un jour)**  
 **Tu vas payer, tu vas payer**  
 **Le Karma viendra prendre tes dettes "**

Après son monologue interminable, il me demande ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour faire subir ça au pauvre petit Geek.

Sans un mot, je me lève, retirant ma veste, déboutonnant lentement ma chemise noire qui tomba au sol, laissant transparaître 5 lettres bien distinctes en relief dans ma peau :

 **P**

Il me regarde, les yeux ronds, comme si soudainement, tout lui paraîssait clair. Il a comprit. Il sait, oh enfin il sait. Je me rhabille, me rasseyant, tandis que je le vois se lever et se diriger à l'étage - étage où se trouve le Geek. Le regardant monter du coin de l'oeil, je jubile, pensant, un sourire aux lèvres :

 **" Le Karma viendra prendre tes dettes**  
 **(C'est un men-C'est un men-C'est un menteur)**  
 **Le Karma viendra prendre tes dettes "**

 _* ? [si quelqu'un à la traduction ~ ]_

 _** Les vrais savent. #SLG99 #Hashtag #eulBariTLourdeAvecTHashtagWsh_

 _J'avoue, j'ai traduis au talent et j'ai un peu modifié le texte. Et alors ? Bah rien du tout._

 _N'empêche, je suis fière de mon coup. Avouez au début vous pensiez au Patron. Avouez. AVOUEZ PUTAIN ! Non ? obah zut alors.._

 _Et oui, il y a du Matron. CA C'EST FAIT._

 _Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Quand à moi, je vais me retirer parce que l'horloge de mon PC et l'état de mes yeux m'indiquent qu'il est grand temps pour moi d'aller dormir ! è_é_

 _ **Viens...**_

 _ **rejoins notre secte en laissant une review...**_

 _ **Viens...**_

 _ **on a des cookies...**_


End file.
